Sakura Winds
by ZoroLover11
Summary: A romance story for Zoro... ! ASSUMES you've read past ALABASTA arc!
1. Chapter 1 Revision 1

Sakura Winds: Revision 1 

**Author's note:**

I wanted to say THANKS to everyone who has commented and critiqued this story!! AH!! I'm working hard to make it a better story, so THANK YOU!!!

There have been a couple of questions and comments on my use of romanji Japanese terms, but I've used them for a couple of reasons:

1) I like the way they sound  
2) In some cases, there's no substitute. If there are, I'd love to know, because I can't think of anything! 

**Clothes**  
_Kosode_: the wrap around shirt-like garment you tend to see with martial art uniforms  
_Hakama_: Full legged pants for Kendo uniforms  
_Haramaki_: the green waistband that Zoro wears.  
_Yukata_: light cotton kimono, usually for summer wear

**Swears/Sayings**  
-_yaroo_: added to just about anything makes it a swear  
_Ahou_: idiot, moron, dumbass  
_Baka_: Idiot, moron  
_Marmio_: a type of round green algae  
_Sakki_: air of murderous intent

**Things**  
_Wado_: Zoro's white sword  
_Yabashi_: Zoro's black sword  
_Sandai kitetsu_: Zoro's red sword  
_tai chi jien_: Sakura's sword type; a straight sword used in tai chi  
_katana: _Japanese-style sword  
_Sanshinbokuji_: Temple of the Three Sacred Trees

**Titles**  
_Sencho_: captain  
_Kenshi_: swordsman  
_ohime-sama_: princess  
_Obaasan_: Grandmother   
_Miko_: shrine maiden in Shinto

If I'm wrong in my use, please email me: zorolover@blademail.net and I will make corrections.  
**  
CHAPTER 1**  
A couple of days after escaping the marines in Alabasta, the Luffy Pirates decided they needed a break. 

"But," stipulated Nami, frowning heavily, "Let's find a Spring island. Not too hot, not too cold." She sighed, sitting back in her deck chair, and unfolding the newspaper. "I've had enough of both of those for a while."

"Um – Nami. You're so smart," Luffy said, perched on his usual seat on the figurehead. Someone had managed to get him into a red t-shirt that said 'Stupid is as stupid does,' and he was sprawled over the top of the figurehead. "You know where this island is?"

Nami glared and snapped, "How am I supposed to know? There's no map and we've never been here!"

"Well," murmured Sanji, exhaling a small cloud of smoke, "Don't you think Nami-san knows best?" He moved to pour more lemonade into Nami's glass on the table and quietly asked Robin if she would like some more, putting the pitcher down when she shook her head slightly.

"You'd say that," Zoro said under his breath. He sighed with impatience and shifted slightly on the deck floor. He had been trying to sleep when Nami started complaining. His bandages itched, but Chopper wouldn't let him take them off. As such, he was in a faintly bad mood. He felt irritable, like something big was going to happen, but he couldn't pin the feeling, and nothing had happened all day, except for Nami's bitching. He yawned and stretched, the black t-shirt they had given him in Alabasta catching on the bandage underneath and making him suppress a wince. He swore under his breath, and settled back into his favorite napping position to listen.

"Hmm – I don't understand," Chopper said, eyes big. Usopp stared down at him, and shook his head. "Ah, you don't know about Grand Line yet," he laughed, putting his hands on his hips. 

"It's simple," Robin said, stepping forward. She liked to stay in the background and observe the crew. "There are four types of islands here on Grand Line: summer, winter, autumn, and spring. Each one of them has their own climate and developed their own civilization. This is why Drum Island and Alabastia are not even remotely the same."

"Oh… that makes sense." Chopper looked up at Usopp, who was nodding wisely.

"We need to find a Spring island," Luffy announced, sitting up, "It'll be interesting to see something new!"

"According to the books that Vivi's father gave me, there should be a Spring island nearby." Nami pulled her hair behind her ears and refolded the newspaper. On the small table Sanji had set up for her, she had the maps she had been working on nightly, some of them with Robin and Vivi's help. She pulled the newest one, and tapped it slightly. "Look, there's a general pattern to the islands, so we should locate an island with a mild climate nearby." 

"Can we get there without the lock post," Zoro asked.

Nami nodded. "I think so. The longer we're on Grand Line, the better I understand this sea." She grimaced. "We'll know as soon as the weather starts acting up whether we're close to another island, and we just need to keep heading in."

"It makes sense," Usopp said, "We ran into Drum Island by accident. Logically, we should run into a Spring island."

"_Yosh!_" Luffy crowed from his seat, pumping both his arms in the air in glee. "Let's do it!"

Two days later, sailing haphazardly although according to Nami's instructions, a Spring island appeared on the horizon.

"Oh, smell the air," Nami cried as they approached, "flowers!"

"I'll pick you and _Robin-chawn_ dozens of bouquets, _Nami-sawn!_"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami purred.

"Yes, _Sanji-yaroo_," Zoro mimicked sarcastically.

"_You I'll kill_," Sanji snapped, veins popping.

"Let's go! Let's go!!" The crew regarded Luffy for a moment, and sighed in unison.

"There aren't going to be any monsters, right?" Usopp stammered. "N-N-Not that it's any b-b-ig deal, but y-you know I-I'd rather not have to hur-hurt any one, right?"

"More monsters," Chopper asked curiously, staring at Usopp.

"I hope so," Luffy grinned. "Everything is much more interesting when there is!"

The crew sighed again.

"He's overexcited," muttered Sanji. "Means trouble," Nami quietly wept.

The island looked pretty as they approached it. It was fairly big, with high cliffs on the edges, but most of it was covered in flowering trees and bushes. The beach was open and ran up nearly up into the trees. Fresh breezes and flower petals carried to the ship as they started to land on the soft sandy beach. Before they had landed completely, however, Luffy leaped off the boat and ran off up the hill. "Food! Food! FOOD!"

"Oi! Luffy! Wait up!" Usopp called as they finished landing, everyone stopping to glare at his back.

"_Sencho-san_ is too impulsive," Robin observed, filling in the vortex of annoyed silence.

"So unreliable," Zoro huffed, and general agreement wound through the rest of the crew.

They completed their landing and were in the middle of collecting picnic necessities when Luffy wandered back, a confused expression on his face.

"There's someone who says we can't land here," he said, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder.

The crew stopped and stared at him. "And…?" Nami asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. He seems serious."

"That's not what I meant Luffy," Nami said curiously. "Usually you don't take no as an answer."

"He didn't do anything and he asked me nicely."

Behind him, someone appeared. He was short, shorter than Luffy, with delicate bones and long, black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He was dressed in a white _hakama_ and _kosode_, and a sword was strapped to his back instead of his waist.

The spring breeze blew his hair in long waves around him, and Nami whispered, "Pretty" without realizing it.

"Pirates cannot land on this island," he said in a soft voice that somehow carried down the hill to them. "This island cannot be sullied by impure souls whose only goal in life is steeped in greed. Leave this place. The temple and its treasures are not for you."

Nami's eyes got big. "Treasure," she asked in a squeaky voice.

Behind her, Zoro and Usopp groaned.

"The greedy Nami is so charming," Sanji cried, the heart of love in his eyes. He turned towards the boy. "We're just here to get some rest. We'll just stay on the beach!"

The boy just stared at Sanji's face, until Sanji started turning red.

"You're one of the Kallabah," Robin commented suddenly.

The boy's gaze passed to her, his face immobile. He drew his sword with a quiet hiss, surprisingly not a _katana_, but a_ tai chi jien_.

"He's ready to fight," Zoro said.

"Um – I don't know if you should fight him, Zoro," Luffy said, watching the boy. "He's not really threatening us."

Zoro smirked, eager. "True. But he's drawn his sword." He clicked wado open, waiting.

The boy turned his golden eyes towards Zoro and regarded him mildly. "You're no match for me," he said. He scanned the group. "None of you are. Please leave."

Robin stepped forward. "There's a temple here, right? Why haven't I ever heard of this temple?"

The boy's eyes shifted back to her. "This is _Sanshinbokuji_."

Robin smiled. "Ah, the Legendary Temple of the Three Sacred Trees. The original temple of the Kallabah Order." She moved forward more, arms crossed. "Do you have any information on the True History?"

The boy smiled slightly. "I'll ask you once more to please leave before I must hurt you."

"Cocky little bastard," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette. His maroon shirt flapped slightly in the breeze, and he was wearing his favorite sunglasses. "Oi, we just want to have a picnic."

The boy kept smiling and then suddenly disappeared. He reappeared in front of Zoro, who had the instincts to try and pull wado completely, but the boy shoved _wado_ back into its sheathe with one hand, startling Zoro. 

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled, _"Gomu gomu BULLETO!"_

The boy had time to turn and stare at Luffy in disappointment before disappearing as Luffy's fist approached. It hit Zoro squarely on the chin, sending him flying back. Sanji jump kicked at the boy, but missed completely, as the boy dodged and raised a hand to block. Sanji found himself somehow knocked into Chopper and Usopp.

The boy watched them untangle themselves with remote interest. 

Robin said, "_Tres flores,_" and hands appeared at the boy's shoulders, pinning his arms and around his throat. He turned his gold eyes on her, something close to sadness in them, and closed them as an electric current seemed to rush through him and destroy all the hands. Robin screamed in pain and fell back. 

The boy stepped back and stared at Luffy and Nami, the rest of the crew lying on the deck, groaning slightly. Robin's attack had broken the string that held back his hair, and now it drifted softly in the breeze, softening his angled face. "You don't understand," he said.

Luffy stared back, tense. "You have no _sakki_," he muttered. "You don't want to fight us."

The boy nodded slowly. "I am the protector of this island. Pirates cannot land here. Our secrets and our treasures are our own."

Zoro stood up slowly, wiping away the blood at the corner of his mouth, and missing the sadness that passed over the boy's face. 

Eyeing him suspiciously, Zoro said, "You haven't used your sword yet."

The boy looked down at the weapon. "Yes, I am ashamed I drew it. I was trying to frighten you without a fight."

"Does he have a Devil Fruit power," Nami asked.

Luffy didn't reply; he was watching the boy. It was the boy who answered, "No Devil Fruit power."

Zoro pulled his bandana from his arm and wrapped it around his head. He pulled all three of his swords. "You seem strong enough to be a challenge. And I, I can't be beaten," he said, leaping off the deck.

The boy sighed. "You won't give up and go away, will you?" he asked in a plaintive voice.

Luffy shook his head. "We came here hoping for a vacation. We can't give that up so easily."

Smiling, the boy replied, "Some things are hope, others are built by destiny." He leaped down lightly, barely marring the surface of the sand. Luffy watched, emotionless, but, internally, watching and realizing, this boy is good.

Zoro faced the boy, serious in his intent. _He beat me in an instant, he thought. He didn't even use his sword. How? How does that happen?_

The boy eyed him with some surprise. "You want to kill me," he said laughingly.

Zoro growled. "Fight!" The boy shook his head, and Zoro ran at him. _"Oni giri!"_

The boy stood, holding his sword with one hand and held back the _oni giri_ easily. He wasn't even straining. "Anger is a weakness," he said, pushing Zoro back with his one hand.

Zoro growled and ran at him in a fury of attacks, finally pulling back enough to try _"Crab Slasher!"_

The boy didn't block it nor move. Nami and Chopper screamed, while the others watched. The boy didn't stagger, but, instead, turned with his arms spread to show Zoro his abdomen. "The heat of anger is useless against the flow of water," he said. His clothes were cut, but there were no wounds.

"Is he a ghost," Sanji asked incredulously.

"No – but I think he's a girl," Robin said slowly.

They all stared. The torn _kosode_ fell open to reveal binding cloths beneath.

She shifted her eyes from Zoro to the crew. "Yes, I am a woman," she said, removing the _kosode_ completely and standing in her bandages. "Your attacks are more powerful than I suspected. To even damage my clothing is a feat."

With the loose _kosode_ gone, the tiny waist and womanly curves were obvious. 

"Oh, _miko-sama_! You're so pretty!" Sanji crowed from the deck, nearly falling off in his enthusiasm.

"You didn't think that when she was kicking your ass," Usopp muttered.

Zoro's jaw dropped, _wado_ falling into the sand. The woman smiled and sheathed her sword. "I give up," she said, "Your souls are not evil but determined. I know when I'm defeated. Like the boulder worn down by the winds, I can no longer fight."

She turned her back on the gaping crew and started up the hill. She paused on her way up, as if thinking. She turned her head slowly to stare at Luffy. "The temple is at the top of the hill. When you are ready, come up, and I will welcome you." She smiled at him. "I look forward to it."

She disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Was that—" Usopp asked, swallowing hard, "Magic?"

Robin shook her head. "The Order of Kallabah is an incredibly powerful spiritual group. The regular sects are known for their peaceful ways, ability to read minds, and heal wounds. They say the Order holds the secret to spiritual mastery." She shook her head again. "To tumble unto the legendary temple is amazing luck," she said quietly. "The Temple of the Three Sacred Trees is said to hold the key to the universe and secrets so great they can crack the world."

"And we're going up there," Ussop said, trembling.

"She's very interesting," Luffy said. He chuckled. "She spoke in my head."

"She WHAT?" Every one goggled at him. He grinned. "_Yosh!_ Let's go! She said she'd have a meal ready!_ Meat, meat, meat!"_

With Luffy leading the way, the crew cautiously made their way up the hill.

"Luffy," said Nami, "I'm not sure this is a good idea. We don't know what's up there."

"Y-yeh," Usopp said through chattering teeth. "It could be a trap."

Luffy laughed. "I don't think so. She's very nice."

Nami looked at him in surprise. "How can you tell?"

Luffy rolled his eyes up and scratched his nose. "I don't know… a hunch?"

"Besides," inserted Zoro with an annoyed expression, "If she had wanted to kill us all, she would have."

Usopp froze mid-step, his eyes big. "You think?"

Sanji lit another cigarette. "Well, with almost no effort, she neutralized us. She seems to be as powerful as Mihawk."

Zoro frowned harder, and Robin noticed. She asked, "You've met Mihawk?"

Luffy refused to contribute, turning his back on the conversation and walking ahead, with Chopper close behind. 

Usopp said, "He nearly killed Zoro."

Zoro snapped, "OI! Do you have to say it like that?"

Sanji walked away, casually waving his hand, and a trail of smoke behind him. "You can't sugar coat the truth."

"Bastards," Zoro snarled, stomping after them.

Robin watched them and asked Nami, "I take it the result was pretty bad."

Nami sighed and nodded, following them up. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

Robin smiled. "The Order is not known to be generally aggressive, so I'm going to guess we're going to be okay."

Nami smiled back. "Okay, then I'll trust Luffy's assessment."

The hill wasn't very steep, and it seemed to descend again, like a dimple. The temple was there, large and gleaming white in the sunlight. Dozens of blooming cherry trees framed it, with delicate pink petals dancing in the breeze as they flew away. Deep woods followed them up the hill, and deer emerged to see who the guests were. They eyed Chopper intently, while he eyed them back nervously.

"They won't attack you," the woman said from the gate. Her hair was again lightly tied back, and she wore a green and yellow yukata. She looked even more delicate, and Zoro wore a heavy look of discontent. 

Sanji cried, "_Miko-sama!_ You're so beautiful when you greet us!"

She ignored him and bowed. "Welcome to _Sanshinbokuji_."

"I thought pirates couldn't stay here," Robin asked.

The woman paused and stood straight, a beautiful smile wreathing her face. "Pirates can't, but friends can." She bowed again. "We are friends, aren't we?"

Zoro felt a flush climb up his face, while Sanji gasped, "_Miko-sama!_ You're so beautiful when you smile!"

"Yes, you are," Luffy chuckled. "You should do it more often."

Nami threw him a surprised look, but didn't say anything.

"Please, enter and be welcome, Nami-san, Robin-san, Luffy-san, Chopper-san, Sanji-san, and Usopp-san." 

Luffy bowed back. "Monkey D. Luffy," he said. "Nice to meet you!"

She smiled again. "A proper man of D," she said moving out of the way and guiding them towards the main door. Robin gave her a sharp look, which the woman studiously ignored. The door to the temple opened by itself and Usopp and Nami eyed it warily.

The woman chuckled. "If I wanted you dead, you would be. Please be reassured by that. The temple is a holy place. I am asking you to enter as guests."

They slowly filed in, gasps of pleasure punctuating their entrance. The woman turned to face the suspicious Zoro. "Roronoa Zoro," she said slowly, both her eyes and voice mild. "I will not force you to do anything."

"How do you know our names," he asked.

"Ah." She nodded slowly, as if it were a common question. "Your name in this life is stamped on your soul. It speaks to me and to anyone with good hearing and eyesight."

"Good hearing and eyesight?"

She smiled and bowed a third time. A blush of confusion suffused his face. "Roronoa Zoro-sama, I will tell you anything you want later. And… I will grant you a second duel." She graceful stood upright, an eyebrow raised.

Suspicion still sat heavy on his face.

She chuckled. "I do want something from you, Zoro-sama, but not what you think." Her golden eyes twinkled in her delicate face. "I swear to you that I mean no harm."

Zoro eyed her then nodded slowly, walking in before her. He saw why everyone had gasped. The temple was a simple room with deceptively high ceilings. Stained glass windows rained color onto the plain white walls and woolen rugs, and a soft golden wood floor was smooth with use and care.

"What is this," Nami asked, pointing up.

"Ah, that is the history of the Order," the woman said, moving forward and pointing up. 

"This window," she said, pointing to a dark window with only pinpoints of light in it, "Represents the darkness. In the beginning, there was nothing, and souls wandered the universe free of restraint of any kind." 

She pointed to the next window. There were delicate gray clouds and swirling lights. "Here, the souls longed for form, and the gods took pity on them and gave them a world upon which to live and to breathe."

The next was a man and woman standing together, with several others standing behind them. "Those who wanted to, took bodies and lived on the land, in the sea, and in the sky. Only a hundred souls came down, but of those hundred came hundreds more, and hundreds more from them, tempting other formless souls to try this human life."

The next was a man standing in front of the building. "And this one," Usopp asked. "It looks like this building."

She smiled. "This was the founder of the Order. One of the Originals. Of the hundred original souls, only two never forgot their origins. The first was the founder, Shion. He lived almost a thousand years, for he never forgot that he was originally not human, but soul. In that time, he trained dozens others, and they took his teachings and went elsewhere."

She pointed to the last, where the man was lying limply in another man's lap. "This is the second, Nihi. The second soul who never forgot their origins, and who learned what Shion was trying to accomplish. He vowed to also help bring peace to the world, and search for Shion's soul, which would be reborn again and again."

She smiled at their stunned expressions. "The cycle remains unbroken. Shion searches for Nihi's soul, and Nihi searches for Shion's, life after life."

She pointed at the top of the room, where an altar stood with incense and cherry blossoms. "Here, in this temple, those searching for spiritual enlightenment may come and be trained. But only two souls can live here permanently: Nihi and Shion."

Nami tried for a blank expression, but failed. "But, in that case, if only those two souls can live here, you must be…"

The woman bowed again. "My name in this life is Sakura, but I am also known as Shion."

Usopp and Nami cringed together. Sanji leaned over to Robin and said, "See, I said she was a ghost."

Sakura laughed. "I'm not a ghost. I'm a fully enlightened soul." She looked up towards the windows, the light playing over her face. "A fully enlightened soul can do things that look like magic to others." She lowered her eyes to them, with even Luffy paying attention to her. "I can read your souls because you have never learned to quiet them. They cry out with needs and desires. They roar their names and joy in life."

She drew a small piece of hair behind her ear. "I fear I envy you that."

"Eh," said Luffy, "Then you should come with us. Come! Be a pirate! You're very strong."

She laughed. "I loathe violence and blood. I can see the path your souls are leading you, and I have no desire." She looked at Zoro for a moment, a faint flush coloring her cheeks as she turned towards a door. "Come, I started a meal this morning."

"For all of us," Sanji asked, incredulously.

Nami hit him outside the head. "She can read our minds and you're surprised she cooked enough for all of us?"

Sakura chuckled. "I had a premonition." She avoided their eyes. "The food is all for you, including rum."

In the next room was obviously a dining area, with a low table and cushions to sit on. Eight places were already set, and a large barrel of rum sitting in the corner of the room competed with the food for delicious scents. A feast lay out before them, steaming platters of food of various kinds, meats, and different fruits. Usopp and Luffy cried out in delight and attacked it.

Sanji and Nami's jaw dropped. "Er – how long ago did you have this premonition," Sanji asked faintly.

Sakura cocked her head slightly, leaning it on one finger. "Um – maybe six months ago."

Their jaws hit the ground again. "How did you manage to collect all this?" Nami sputtered.

Sakura shrugged. "When destiny is in play, strange things occur. Several barrels of rum washed up on shore about a week ago. I do some basic trade on occasion, because there is no autumn here, so I can't grow wheat or rice."

"What do you trade for," Robin asked behind them.

"Fruit, mostly. Flowers. Herbs and healing." She pointed out the back door. "There is a green house where I grow vegetables and fruits."

"But – you said there's no one else here on this island," Sanji said.

Sakura smiled again. "I have a small ship I take to the next island. It's no big deal."

Sanji, Nami, and Robin took a seat away from the savage battles of Luffy and Usopp. Chopper had grabbed some food and ignored everyone. "Oh, it's good," he said, eating faster.

"Why do you say destiny is in play?" The dark voice behind Sakura made her turn and stare him in the eyes.

"I cannot say," she said, shaking her head. "Like I said, I'll tell you anything later." She flushed slightly again, and, to his dismay, he did too. "I promise you, Zoro-sama." 

She turned and walked out of the room, and Sanji growled, "You chased her away, asshole!"

Zoro didn't reply, but sat at the table and mechanically ate. Curious, Nami and Robin watched him, while Sanji tried to determine how some of the dishes were made.

"This dish with bananas," he said, "It's delicious! I wonder how it's made."

"Um – I like this one, with coconut," Nami murmured, touching her lips with her fingers. _"Delicious!"_

Zoro quietly drank his rum, while Luffy ate ten times his weight in food.

"You seem preoccupied, _kenshi-san,_" Robin said, leaning in to his personal space.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but didn't pause in his drinking.

Robin smiled knowingly. "The young mistress of this temple is a cutie, isn't she?"

Zoro studiously ignored her and kept drinking.

Robin's smile got bigger and she leaned back into her spot, taking a sip of her own rum. Sanji was serving Nami a sample plate from all the desserts, and Chopper had passed out in the corner, nose tinged with red, and chopsticks sticking out of it. Usopp and Luffy were fighting over a piece of meat, when Sakura returned. She looked at the mess and the pirates, and started laughing. "You are all funny!" She chose a seat near Luffy and Usopp, and delicately took a cup of rum. "Please, Luffy-san, tell me about your adventures."

"I can tell you about my adventures," Usopp said, puffing out his chest, "It all began-"

Sakura held up a hand. "Usopp-san, you're about to unravel a long yarn for me. I don't want to have to knit something out of it." His eyes bugged and he stopped mid-word, while everyone else laughed.

"Luffy-san," she repeated, "Please tell me about your adventures."

Luffy regaled Sakura in the tale of their adventures, with Nami, Sanji, and Usopp adding details. Sakura was an attentive listener, and she laughed or cried when they did, she got properly angry and outraged at others. But, mostly, she smiled and encouraged them to tell her everything.

"How amazing," Sakura said, clapping her hands. Luffy grinned, and laughed. "You're very interesting! Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Sakura shook her head. "I have no desire to be a pirate." She grinned, "But I would be honored if you all would stay here with me for as long as you would like."

Nami pointed at the lock post on her wrist. "We are trying to get to the next island on the line. How long will it take to record?"

"Um – three weeks." She clasped her hands together. "I hope you can stay with me for a while."

"_Miko-sama! _I'd stay with you forever," Sanji schmoozed.

"Sanji-san," Sakura said patiently, "I'm not a _miko_. I am the High Priest of the Order of Kallabah."

Everyone gaped. "But- " Nami stammered.

"But-" stammered Usopp.

"But you're so young," Sanji cried.

Sakura sighed. "Only in body."

"Ano sa," Luffy said, "How old are you?"

"Well, in spirit I'm 2000 years old," she replied.

"Ah – I suppose I should call you _obaasan_," Luffy said.

Nami and Sanji both hit him outside the head. "Moron!"

Sakura shook her head. "In body, I'm sixteen."

Robin paused mid-drink. "Sixteen and the head of one of the most powerful spiritual sects in the world?"

Sakura shrugged. "My friend died about six years ago, and I get calls from various temples by snail phone whenever there's a problem." Her eyes became distant for a moment. "I can remember a time before there were people, but when I'm in a body, all I long for are other people." She flushed slightly, and took a sip of her rum. "Isn't that silly?"

Sanji lit a cigarette, while Nami and Usopp stared at Sakura with understanding. "_Ohime-sama,_" Sanji said slowly, leaning back and staring at the ceiling, "It makes perfect sense, because that's what all people long for."

Zoro stood up suddenly and walked out. Robin and Nami watched him leave, missing Sakura's bland expression.

"It's late," she said finally. "Let me show you all to your rooms."

She took them through a backdoor, and wandered out into the back courtyard. The back courtyard was a manicured garden, with dozens of cultured flowers and miniature trees. The deer had emerged to see what the commotion was about and they watched the group cross the courtyard with unblinking eyes. Sanji was carrying the unconscious Chopper on his back, while they gaped in wonder at the beautiful scenery. They passed a small rock garden with telltale swirls in the sand and Nami paused to look more closely.

"This is so beautiful," Nami said in hushed tones.

Sakura looked around. "Yes, it is. It's a labor of love."

She led them down a garden path, and to another opening in the woods. A long row house sat in the center, made of unpainted raw wood. "There are rooms enough for each of you to have one," she said, gesturing towards them. "In the back there are baths." She regarded Sanji for a moment, and said, "There are separate men's and women's areas. Although the human body is just a body, we wanted to make sure everyone felt comfortable here, and to keep temptation at bay." She arched a brow at him. "They were built to make them comfortable. If I catch you even thinking about peeking, Sanji-san, you will regret it."

He nodded, "Of course, of course!"

"Ah, did you hear that Robin! Baths!" Nami grinned broadly.

"After this, I'll leave you to your own devices," Sakura said. "There are a lot of things to be done to manage the upkeep of such a large place, and I have to stay on schedule." She smiled. "Please, enjoy yourselves. A more usable beach can be found following that path." She pointed down a path in the woods. "And, Nami-san, Nico-san, there is an extensive library. Please use them to your heart's content."

She delicately turned and walked away, leaving them to watch her leave.

"What a lonely girl," Nami said suddenly.

"I don't know," Luffy said, "She is the most peaceful person I've ever met. Her heart is good."

He turned and stared at the row house. "Yosh! I'm going to pick my room!" He ran ahead, oblivious to Nami's curious expression.

Sanji followed him, still carrying Chopper. Usopp looked around and asked, "Where's Zoro?"

Nami and Robin exchanged looks. "He left the meal. I have no idea where he went."

Nami frowned. "I don't think he was very happy about Sakura-san giving up."

Robin smiled knowingly. "Probably in more ways than one," she said. "Come on, let's choose a room."

Zoro was wandering aimlessly, and, trying to get the edge off, had stomped into the woods. He figured the lights from the temple would guide him back. Sullenly, he turned back and realized with a start he couldn't see the temple. He flushed and swore, recognizing that he was lost. "Damn her anyway," he ground out, punching a dent in an unsuspecting tree. He didn't like the fact Sakura read him so easily, or that anyone could see into his soul so well.

"Then you shouldn't shout," a voice said from above him. He looked up to find Sakura smiling down at him, perched on a tree limb. "You rage internally, although you try to stifle it." She jumped down, and he found that she only came up to his chin. "When you rage, you lose. It's when you find the mu that you become deadly."

Zoro snorted. "I am deadly."

"Why do you become stronger? What are you fighting for," she asked in a quiet voice, eyes searching.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at her. "Did they tell you something," he growled. "Mihawk asked me the same thing."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I don't understand the question. I asked you something."

"I have promises to keep," he said stiffly.

Sakura turned and stared up at the cherry trees, their petals falling like snow. "I realize that," she said softly, "But you don't see how your attempts to still your own rage affect you."

"I've beaten all my opponents so far."

She turned her golden eyes on him, and he felt a shiver go up and down his spine. "You didn't beat Mihawk."

Determination rushed through him. "I will get stronger," he said, gripping _wado_ hard.

She sighed. "Yes, you will. But the strongest sword knows when to unsheathe, when to cut, when to not cut, and when to be set free. You're still young, and you have barely learned that all things have life and breath."

He sighed. "Are you going to show me how to be stronger?"

She moved forward and touched his arm. Her fingers were cool against his skin. "You're physically so strong already. Are you ready to learn real strength?"

"Are you telling me you can teach me your strength?"

She laughed lightly. "No. I'm telling you I can offer to show you the path. Whether or not you become stronger is up to you."

He arched a brow and nodded sharply. "Fine. When can we begin?"

She smiled and it lit up her face. "How easy is it to make the sea stop raging during a storm?" She extended her teaching finger and said, "When you can see the brightest star in the universe, I'll begin my training."

He frowned. "The brightest star? Isn't that the sun? What kind of foolishness is that?"

She laughed. "Exactly. Exactly," she chuckled, and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blooms. Zoro swore long and hard before it hit home that he was alone again. He yelled, "Oi! How do I get back!"

Blissfully oblivious to Zoro's dilemma, Nami and Robin were relaxing in the bath. Out of the blue, Nami asked, "How long do you think we'll stay here?"

Robin shrugged and sank deeper into the water. "Who can tell? If we have three weeks before the record is set, I would imagine in a couple of weeks."

Nami sighed blissfully. "Wouldn't it be wonderful?"

Robin said nothing, but sighed.

"Robin," Nami said suddenly, "Why do you think Sakura let us stay here?"

Robin smiled faintly. "I imagine she's lonely."

"Hmm… Why do I get the feeling it's something else, though?"

Robin chuckled. "I don't know. I get the same feeling, but she's very good at hiding her feelings."

Nami grinned evilly. "I think she has a crush on Zoro."

Robin's smile broadened. "I'm sure you're right."

They exchanged looks again, and burst out laughing.

On the other side of the fence, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper were bathing, while Luffy was out wandering the grounds.

"They sound like they're having fun," Sanji said sullenly. Usopp was scrubbing Chopper's back.

"If you try to peek, you realize she's punish you," Usopp cautioned. "Bad."

"I realize that," said Sanji. He suddenly grinned. "It might be worth the punishment, though."

"Oh I seriously doubt that," said a voice.

"I don't know. Seeing those two naked and bathing," drool started to collect at the corner of Sanji's mouth.

"I can see you three naked and bathing, and it does nothing," said the voice, and Sanji sat up suddenly. 

"Usopp, did you say that," Sanji asked quietly.

Usopp turned pale and shook his head.

"I did," said the voice, and they both looked towards the outer fence. Sakura perched on its edge, grinning widely. "Yo!" she called, waving.

Usopp's jaw dropped, and Chopper turned to look. "You look like an angel, princess!" Sanji cried, falling over with the heart of love in his eye.

"Sanji-san," she said plaintively. "I told you if you even thought those things I would punish you. Didn't you believe me?"

Sanji became serious and he nodded.

Sakura frowned heavily and said, "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Sanji sighed. "If I must."

She grinned and pointed at him. _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!! Look at that!_" she howled, nearly falling off the fence laughing.

Sanji, blushing, sank into the water. Usopp and Chopper started laughing too, and soon they were all laughing.

"I'm just kidding, Sanji-san," Sakura said, patting her tears of laughter dry with her sleeve. "You're a fine specimen."

He grinned naughtily. "Would you like to check out the goods," he said, spreading his arms out.

Sakura chuckled. "I'll just window shop, thank you."

She disappeared to Usopp's howls of laughter.

Luffy was watching the ocean on the beach, playing with a couple of shells he had found. The sound of the waves hitting the shore comforted him, but he wasn't surprised when he heard Sakura come up behind him. "Why," he asked quietly, "do you live here alone."

Surprised, she sat down beside him. "Um – I guess you can call it my destiny," she said, watching him fiddle with the shells. 

"You're very lonely," Luffy said, turning to face her. He stared and she stared back, both of them quiet. She smiled. "You're very good at this, Luffy. You've got good hearing."

He frowned. "I've never had bad hearing."

She laughed. "No, I mean you listen to your heart. Your soul is so innocent that you can quiet it and read others hearts really well."

Luffy cocked his head. "Really?"

She nodded. "I don't find many people who can read my heart."

Luffy shrugged. "You're right. Most people shout; you tend to whisper."

Sakura became very still and eyed him. "That's amazing," she said quietly. "Most people are so busy listening to the racket in their own heart they can't hear what I have to say."

Luffy leaned back and stared out to sea. "That's silly. Most people just aren't paying attention. They will hear you when you are ready to be heard."

Sakura picked up one of the shells Luffy had dropped. It was delicate, with an orange sheen, and only the size of a quarter. "Do I want them to hear me," she asked.

Luffy laughed. "Everyone wants to be heard! You just have to speak up!"

Sakura smiled at him, and also sat back, watching the waves.

"Sakura," Luffy asked quietly, "You never answered my question."

"Is it that important," she replied.

Luffy watched the waves crash against the shore. "For you it is."

Sakura remained quiet for a moment, then she said, "I was born to help bring peace to the world, Luffy-san. Not in a violent, world changing way, but in a quiet whispering way." She drew a circle in the sand. "The answers to everything and nothing are right there, in that circle."

Luffy stared at it. "Sand?"

She laughed. "No. Beginnings and endings, life and death, hope and hopelessness… they all come from the same place. I'm alone until I'm no longer alone." She smiled gently. "I'm no longer alone, when I know I have others out there who think of me."

Luffy shook his head. "I don't understand."

She smiled and drew her knees up to her chin. "I know."

"Sakura, what else is there on this island?"

Sakura's brow creased as she thought about it. "This side of the island is fairly tame, Luffy-san. There are some caves in the forest, and I think there is an older building that is mostly falling down." She hemmed. "I vaguely remember that it had some beautiful pictures painted on it by Nihi."

"Sounds interesting," Luffy replied happily. "I'll look for them tomorrow."

She smiled. "Probably a good idea. Take Usopp with you. He may find something that interests him."

The moon rose quickly, and, with the exception of Zoro, everyone fell asleep easily.

He was waiting by the well for Sakura to appear, one of the few open areas near the temple. He had watched her walk back from the main beach with Luffy, laughing and chatting away. A low anger burned in him, and he resented her answer. _Would she help him train or not?_

She appeared suddenly, beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes questioning. She was dressed in similar white _hakama_ and _kosode_, her sword strapped on her back. "You hollered," she asked mildly.

"You said you'd answer my questions," he said brusquely.

She nodded.

He stared at her and all the questions he wanted answers flew out of his head. He felt his confidence begin to melt away, and he turned his back on her. "Destiny," he gritted finally. "What did you mean destiny is in play?"

"You rarely get this upset, do you Zoro-sama," she asked quietly. She came up behind him and touched his back. The muscles jumped under her palm, and she knew she wasn't wrong. "What do you think I mean?"

Zoro whirled, eyes red with frustration. "Why am I feeling this way?"

Sakura became calm, her eyes curious. "What way?"

Zoro grit his teeth and drew his swords. "Fight me," he snarled.

She nodded and pulled her sword. He attacked her ruthlessly, using every attack he had ever learned, and she repelled them all easily.

"Why don't you attack me," he yelled. "Why don't you do anything but block."

She eyed him and, before he could blink, her sword stabbed him through the chest. He stared at her with wild eyes and she pulled it out in a swift yank. He dropped to the ground, groaning, and clutching his chest, but there was no wound.

"The sword that can cut, but not cut," he said hoarsely.

She nodded, and sheathed her sword. "It took Mihawk years to figure this out."

He looked up at her. "How do you know Mihawk?"

She sighed. "Mihawk visits this island to train. I am one of the few opponents who truly challenge him."

"You haven't beaten him," Zoro asked tersely.

She shrugged. "What for? I have no desire to be the greatest. I have no desire to be known." She knelt in front of him. "I'll give you a clue, shall I?" She smiled and said, "I have no sword; I make _mu_ my Sword."

She stood up and turned to walk away. "There are things in this world more important than being the greatest, more important than adventures and strength, more important than this very planet." She turned her head and her eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. "I ask you, Zoro-sama, have you found the brightest star yet?"

She walked into the house, leaving him gasping and confused on the grass.  



	2. Chapter 2 Rev 1

The next day was busy, as Nami and Robin tackled the library. "Oh, it's HUGE," Nami said in wonder. 

The library _was_ huge. A single room with large shelves that loomed over the girls twice over, it smelled of old books. It also seemed endless, with scrolls, books, and papers teeming from the hundreds of bookshelves.

Sakura sighed and stared at them all. "It's hundreds of years of learning packed into one place. But," she said, extending her finger, "They are not well organized. I don't know if you'll find anything of use."

Robin smiled, removing her hat. "It's a challenge I'll enjoy finding out."

Sakura smiled herself, and nodded. "I already sent Luffy-san and Usopp-san off into the woods, I introduced Chopper-san to a couple of my animal friends, and Sanji-san is making lunch." She put her hands on her fists. "You'll be okay then," she said, and they vaguely nodded as they wandered into the abyss of paper.

Sakura smiled and walked out.

Zoro was standing by the well again, waiting. Sakura approached him, unsheathing her sword. "You wish to try again."

He nodded curtly, and she smiled faintly. Again, the ferocity of his attack surprised her, and he almost caught up to her speed. She smiled and moved a little quicker, making him grit his teeth in frustration.

She slowed down and knocked the swords from him in one clean sweep. He glared at her.

"Anger will get you killed," she said, moving closer. 

"A lot of things will get me killed," he panted, bent over with the effort of breathing.

She stared at his face up close, the sweat coming off him in streams, and she smiled. "Not with me." She touched his cheek, and he flushed and stepped away.

"Maybe because of you," he panted. He took off his bandana, and lay down on the grass. "God you're tiring."

She laughed. "Funny, I'm not at all winded."

He sat up enough to glare at her, and she grinned back. The humor of it hit him, and he started laughing hard, and she joined him, until they were both doubled over in laughter.

The next few days raced by with the crew relaxing and doing their own thing. Nami and Robin continued to rummage through the library, while Sanji brought them snacks and coffee. Luffy dragged Usopp into the caves to investigate, and they often came back smelling rancid and grinning. Chopper was having fun with the island deer. They seemed more tolerant of his "difference," but it might have been because Sakura talked to them about it. Chopper was grateful to be able to play with deer again, and he sometimes came back panting heavily and grinning. 

Only Zoro seemed unhappy, and he spent a great deal of time training when he wasn't watching Sakura from a distance. He tried different techniques every night, trying to beat her, and every night she got to the point where she could easily kill him, but, instead, gave up. It infuriated him to no end, and he suspected she wasn't even trying. It reminded him of his fight with Mihawk, or even Kuina, and it made him feel small.

Every night, everyone gathered to have meals together, with rum free flowing and dancing all night. They also went to the beach and played in the water (although Luffy and Chopper stayed in the shallow end) and investigated other parts of the island.

It was a late afternoon on the fourth day when Sakura felt sakki directed at her and shivered.

"Where are all the treasures you were talking about," Nami asked Sakura, in a low and evil tone.

Sakura, who was building a sand castle with Chopper, looked up at her. Nami was standing over her with an annoyed expression. "Treasures?"

"You said there were treasures here," Nami said again, a flush coloring her cheeks.

"Um – it's true," Sakura said, touching her cheek with a finger as she thought about it. "But I don't remember where."

Nami missed the cunning expression that flit over Sakura's face when she said, "Ah, but I think there's treasure to be found in the ruin of the old temple."

"Really?"

"We haven't found that place yet," Luffy said, making a sandman with a top hat. He had sand all over him like a four-year old with a sticky face.

"Well, maybe you should try tomorrow." Sakura stroked Chopper's head, and he smiled up at her. "Um, there are the gifts that were sent over the centuries. And I think that some of the previous students may have left their belongings as they stepped away from the worldly path." She paused to think about it. "Hm… I think there were a couple of kings and princes in the bunch over the years, so there might be more than I remember." She shrugged. "The worldly path carries many burdens if you are unenlightened."

"Worldly path, huh?" Sanji murmured, watching the girls in their swimsuits, and carrying a tray of drinks. "_Nami-sawn! Robin-chawn! Ohime-sama!_ I've brought you flowers and cold drinks!"

"Oi, where's mine," Luffy yelled, running at Sanji, Usopp and Chopper right behind him, all three kicking up sand as they approached.

"Bastards," Sanji snarled, pointing towards the temple, "Yours is in the kitchen."

The boys ran off to get their drinks, screaming and battling each other to be first. Zoro was passed out on the edge of the forest, asleep in the shade.

"But – there is treasure?" Robin asked slowly, sipping the delicately flavored drink Sanji brought them.

Sakura nodded. "Well, yes, I'd imagine so." She smiled slightly. "I don't use it, so I hardly think about it."

Nami's eyes turned into bellies and she grinned. "Treasure?"

Sakura sat back, her drink in hand. "When we moved out of the old temple, it was because, over time, it was starting to fall into the sea." She pointed at the temple. "_Sanshinbokuji_ is very old, and this temple is based on the architecture of the old one. But, we didn't bring over everything. We left a lot of stuff because we didn't care about things in this world."

She eyed Nami. "Treasures are not always physical items, or gold and jewels. Knowledge, memories, and love are greater treasures than any gold coin."

"I'd agree," Nami murmured, "But I REALLY like the way I look in gold and jewels."

"_Hai_, I agree with _Nami-sawn!_" Sanji's heart of love gleamed from his eyes. "She would look so pretty in nothing but gold and jewels."

"Pervert," Sakura muttered, sipping her drink.

"We've been organizing the books in the library," Robin said suddenly. "You have hundred of old manuscripts in dead languages. Can you read them?"

Sakura glanced over at her. "I've read them again and again out of sheer boredom. A language is only dead if no one remembers it, but I can speak them all fluently."

Robin looked impressed. "I know several of the dead languages, but there are some in there I've never heard of."

Sakura smiled. "There are a few primers in there. I'll find them for you. It'll make reading them easier."

Sanji lit a cigarette and took a long draw, letting it out in a smooth breath. "_Ohime-sama_, you know everything."

Sakura paused in her sipping, and said, "No, because complete knowledge means that I would be a god. I'm not a god. There are many things I don't know or understand."

"But you can see the future and read minds," Nami exclaimed.

"No, I can't," Sakura said patiently. "How can I explain this? I get a feeling about something, a sense that I need to pay attention. That's all my premonitions are. I don't know the future. As for reading minds," she sighed, "I don't read minds. I can hear you think, because you're all very loud. It's like having perfect hearing when you are surrounded by the hard of hearing."

"Ah…" Nami sat back in her lounge chair, and took a sip of her drink. "I can understand that. So it's not magic?"

Sakura laughed. "I've said again and again it's not magic. If you took the time to learn it, you could do it too."

Robin said, "That makes sense with what I've heard of the Order of Kallabah."

Sakura didn't reply but looked over at where Zoro was sleeping.

"How long does it take to learn," Nami asked.

"Um – I've heard it take thirty years to master it," Robin replied.

"Thirty years," Sanji exclaimed. "Why does it take so long?"

"What is thirty years in the overall span of time," Sakura murmured. "Actually, it depends on the person. It takes some a few years, others their entire life. It depends on how well they understand the universe."

Sanji, Nami, and Robin fell silent, and Sakura got up.

"Sanji-san, you've prepared the dining room, right?" She said, turning her back on them.

Sanji nodded, and she began to walk towards the temple. "I'll make sure those guys haven't started eating already."

"Ah!! Damn it! Those bastards!" Sanji ran off towards the temple, saluting Sakura as he passed.

Robin sat back in her deck chair and smiled. "Something's definitely going on," she said. "Kenshi-san's been training like a mad man."

Nami nodded. "It's true. He's desperate to beat her."

Robin slid down slightly and stretched. "Well, I don't think anyone's ever beaten him this easily."

"Mihawk has," Nami murmured. "He gave Zoro that horrible scar. But he hasn't lost to Sakura-san. She keeps giving up before she beats him."

Robin smiled faintly. "That must drive him mad," she said softly. "Good idea, my dear. Drive them mad with desire…"

"What," asked Nami.

Robin smiled harder. "Nothing. Not a thing."

It was late before Luffy and the rest were stuffed and tired enough to go to bed. Zoro walked with them to the row house, but then left to wait for Sakura at the well. He hated feeling weak, and she made him feel like a child in comparison to her strength. _How can a little girl be that strong?_

_She's not a child,_ answered his mind.

She appeared as usual, her hair swirling about her in the fresh spring breeze, her sword on her back. "Are you ready, Zoro-sama? Tonight, I will not be easy on you."

He grinned hard. "That's the way I like it."

Her face was bland and pale in the moonlight. _Tonight_, she thought,_ it begins tonight._

Zoro rushed at her, and she deftly moved, lightly attacking him from behind. He blocked it with _wado_, and attacked her with _yabashi_ and _sandai kitetsu_. She easily blocked the blows, and feinted with her sword, finding the opening in Zoro's double sword slash attack. He was moving so slowly to her eyes, he could have been standing still. Suddenly, she couldn't see him.

Alarmed, she leaped up, only to find him directly beneath her attacking up with his bullhorns attack. She flipped and avoided it, taking a slash at him with her sword as she fell. He barely managed to avoid it, since the bullhorn attack took complete commitment to complete.

The landed a good distance from each other, and there was a moment of silence as they stared at each other in complete understanding.

_You're improving._

_You're helping me._

She grinned and he grinned back.

"Have you solved the riddle," she asked.

"The brightest star," he replied, "is the Pole star."

She laughed, setting her stance, the sword above her head at a right angle to her body, parallel to her extended arm, the edge nearly resting on her two-fingers. "No. Not it. But you're thinking about it."

He frowned and also set his stance for the _Tora Gari_. With some sort of silent understanding, they both rushed forward and clashed in a furor of swords. Zoro felt frustration bloom in him as he couldn't hit a single mark. She smiled at him through the battle, until she suddenly managed to catch and hold all three swords with her own. "You're still weak, Zoro-sama," she said tightly. He felt sweat trickle off him, but her face was free of sweat and tension. She grinned and pushed, making sure her sword was tilted just enough to knock him backwards.

He did tumble, but he managed to catch himself, breathing heavily.

"You are definitely improving," she said, sheathing her sword and turning her back on him.

"Wait," he gasped, "I'm not done."

She laughed, and it carried on the wind. "Maybe not, but I am."

He ran towards her and grabbed her arm, turning her around forcibly. "We're not finished," he gritted, and he realized he was probably bruising her arm. Underneath his hand, it was impossibly thin and delicate, and he suddenly felt like a hulking idiot. He flushed and let her go, but she grabbed his hand and looked up at his face.

"Zoro-sama," she said quietly, "You're looking for the answer in the wrong place."

"Then tell me where the right place is?"

She smiled secretively. "If I told you, then there'd be no point to this lesson, right?"

She was so close he could smell her skin, sweet and fragile.

"Sakura," he said suddenly, desire awakening in him.

_Who am I fooling? I've always wanted her._

Sakura held her breath. _Tonight. It begins tonight._

"Zoro-sama," she whispered, the night cool and fragrant around them, the knowledge that the rest of the crew was sound asleep reassuring.

Zoro looked down at the delicate face with its angular features, big eyes, and full lips. "Sakura-sama, I can't love you."

She smiled, the smile changing her face from pretty to beautiful. She took his face in her hands, reveling in the rough feel of his jaw beneath her palms, and breathed against his lips, "This isn't love, Zoro." She kissed him, a small nibbling kiss that she deepened slightly. He pulled her closer, feeling how small she was in his arms. She pulled off the black bandana, and ran her fingers through his hair, still damp from his exertions. "This," she said, slipping her hands under his shirt, "is destiny."

They kissed again, and the desire he had been holding back out of respect crashed forward. He wanted to devour her, and she seemed to want to let him, because their clothes became a hindrance. They fell among the sweet grasses, moonlight guiding their hands, as he freed her from her _kosode_ and, beneath that, her binding cloth, and she freed him of his shirt and _haramaki_. Her tanned skin drank in the moonlight, and he touched her with cautious hands.

"I won't break," she said, laughter in her voice.

He smiled and laid her down gently, his sword-callused hands tracing her ribs and moving up to cup her breasts. She sighed under his hands, and arched slightly. He smiled knowingly, and brushed kisses up her belly, lightly licking her collarbone and nibbling at her throat. She touched his chest, her heart aching when her fingers touched the giant scar on his chest that still hadn't completely healed. He shivered when she touched it, and kissed her hard, pressing her into the grasses until she gasped.

Her _hakama_ fell open easily, more easily than removing Zoro's boots and pants. He swore hotly as she giggled, watching him struggle, then, unable to wait longer, she helped him with impatient hands. They fell back, kissing and touching each other, crushing the sweet grass beneath them and releasing their scent.

Zoro kissed her deeply, and she sighed happily, fitting herself along the length of him. 

The moon had moved across the sky a bit, when Zoro pulled Sakura close to him. They watched the cherry flower petals float away on the breeze, giggling slightly whenever one of them stuck to their bodies.

"Zoro," Sakura said into the noisy night, filled with insect song and crashing waves.

"Yes."

"Your wound," she said, huddled close to him and touching the long scar. "It's not healed all the way."

He said curtly, staring resolutely at the sky, "I don't even notice."

"I can heal it," she said, pulling his chin towards her.

"How?"

She grinned at him, kissing him lightly and sitting up. "This may hurt a little." She arched a brow and searched his face for permission. Although suspicious, he nodded slowly.

She closed her eyes and cupped her hands together.

He realized he didn't know what he was getting into when he felt it: a warm liquid sense that tickled his intuition. Her eyes flew open and she _pushed_ the warm sense into his solar plexus. He could feel it rush through his body, healing as it went. It found the scar Mihawk had given him and tingled along the edge of it, burning with intent, and forcing deeper layers of muscle tissue and bone to heal.

_How can he move, much less fight like this_, Sakura thought, pushing more energy into him. He groaned with the heat, and it attacked his leg wounds too, reconnecting tendons and tissue right.

"Last surge," he heard Sakura murmur, before a lightening hot ball of energy slammed into him and made him scream. It sizzled down all his nerves and healed all his internal wounds, ones he had forgotten about, deep bruises he had never really given time to heal.

Sakura fell back, gasping, and then raised panicked eyes towards the temple. "They're coming," she said, eyes wide. She looked down at Zoro, who was groaning faintly, covering his mouth with her hand. "Shush…" she hissed, "I'm going to make us invisible to them, but you can't move. Don't really _breath_. Think _invisible_, okay?"

He nodded, aware that she didn't want them to find them in this state, and perfectly aware he didn't want them to find them in this state. He also realized that he had to be suffering some faint after affects of her healing. He could hear them running towards them, feel their souls rushing forward, Luffy and Sanji in the lead. He could see what Sakura was doing, holding her hands close to her heart, and then spreading them out like she was going to hold them back just like that. A light blue light emerged from the middle of her forehead and formed a bubble, which grew as it came out. It slowly formed around them, around the crushed grasses, and she whispered, "Invisible, think _invisible_!"

He struggled and thought the word, although having Luffy nearly on top of them made him extremely nervous.

"Do you see him?"

"No," said Sanji, lighting a cigarette.

"That's strange," Luffy said, scratching his head. "Did you hear Zoro scream too?"

Sanji let loose a stream of smoke. "Yes, otherwise I would still be in bed."

"That's very strange," Luffy said, sitting on the grass within touching distance and picking his nose.

"Hmm, well, maybe that guy is somewhere in the woods." Sanji turned and started to wander towards the woods. "He's got a lousy sense of direction…"

"_Yosh_, let's go look." Luffy stood up, and, for a moment, Zoro cringed to think that he could see them. He looked straight at them, his eyes vaguely narrowed, and then he shrugged. "I dunno."

Both he and Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief, and, when Sakura put down her hand, she looked tired. "Zoro, I have to go to bed now, but I will see you tomorrow."

He nodded and sat up to kiss her forehead. She avoided it, and took advantage of the angle to kiss him on the lips. "Zoro, I may have lied before," she said, picking up her garments. "I said it was just destiny, but, maybe, for me, it's not." She turned quiet golden eyes on him, and kissed him again. "I love you, Roronoa Zoro," she said, looking deep into his startled eyes. And she disappeared.

Shocked, Zoro gaped at the place where he last saw her before realizing that he needed to move. He heard Luffy whine, "I can't find him. Can't we go back to bed?"

He considered his options, and stood up. He paused mid-stance and realized that his body didn't hurt anywhere. In fact, he felt good. He finally understood what Sakura had been saying about his being in pain without realizing it. To have absolutely no pain was a new and welcome sensation. Not even his scar hurt.

He smirked with satisfaction, and ran towards the sound of the shore, dropping his swords and most of his clothes and leaping into the water with nothing but his hastily applied pants on. He splashed around a bit, not going out too far, and struggled back to shore, sopping wet and swearing.

"Oh, there you are," said Sanji, strolling up, his cigarette cherry bright in the darkness.

"Oh, Zoro." Luffy eyed him. "Did you get lost?"

Zoro glared at him. "I hit my foot on some sharp coral."

Sanji and Luffy grinned at him. "Sure, okay," said Luffy, stretching, "Time for bed."

All three walked back, preoccupied with their thoughts. Zoro sighed heavily as he wondered what he should do about Sakura. It was fun and he really liked her, but he wasn't in love with her.

"Sakura-san is a beautiful young lady," Sanji said out of the blue. 

Startled, Zoro regarded him warily. "Is she?"

Sanji laughed, ducking his head. "She reminds me of Vivi. They're older than they appear. But, unlike Vivi-chan, Sakura doesn't want or need rescuing."

"You think," Luffy said, hands behind his head as he walked. "She seems lonely to me. But you're right. She is very beautiful. She shines really bright!"

Jealousy unfurled its ugly wings in Zoro's soul, and he said nothing.

Sanji grinned at Luffy. "Luffy, are you going to try and get some?"

Luffy stared blankly back. "Get some what?"

Sanji started, nonplussed, but then threw back his head and laughed. "You'll never change."

"I don't understand," Luffy said in a whiny voice. "What am I supposed to try and get?"

Sanji slapped him on the back. "Lucky, my boy, lucky." He clasped his hands together and nestled them, the heart of love in his eye glowing in the darkness. "Someday, Nami-san will be mine."

Zoro snorted. "You can have her."

Sanji stopped his adoration to glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean, you bastard?"

Zoro didn't reply and kept walking. 

"Muscle head, you'd better tell me what you mean," Sanji snarled behind him.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'lucky?' I thought I was lucky. I mean, she fed us lots of food!"

Zoro hit Luffy on the head and wandered ahead. _Tomorrow_, he thought,_ I'll think about this tomorrow.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

The next morning dawned with spring in the air. Of course, it did that every morning, but Zoro was feeling particularly pleased with himself.

He wandered into the dining room, where the rest of the crew had already gathered for breakfast. The dining room table was covered in breads and fruits, with piles of eggs and meat disappearing into Luffy's mouth at an alarming rate.

"There you are," Usopp said from his position opposite Luffy, shaking his head. "All you do is sleep anymore, Zoro. Why can't you do something useful?"

Zoro arched at brow at Usopp but refused to be baited. Luffy took Usopp's distraction as an opportunity to take his meat. Usopp saw him out of the corner of his eyes, and rounded on him. "AH!! LUFFY!! Give that back!!"

"Look," Nami cried as she strode in, grinning to split her head. "I found a map!"

"That'll help," Robin said, pausing with her fork in the air.

"What's going on," Zoro asked as he took a seat, avoiding Usopp's lunge at Luffy.

"We're going to find the ruins," Luffy shouted, shoving Usopp into the table with one hand and pumping the meat in the air.

"Not interested," Zoro said, picking up his coffee and swallowing it in one draught.

Robin smiled secretively, and took a bite of her eggs.

"Aren't you curious," Chopper asked, his mouth full of fruit.

Zoro dug into his plate of fried eggs and bacon with his fork, and shook his head. "Not in the least."

"Well, we're going to find treasure," Nami grinned, bellies in her eyes.

"Adventure! Adventure!" Luffy hollered, hopping up and down, mouth full of food, and a piece of meat on the bone in each hand.

Zoro fluidly stood and whacked him outside the head, knocking him face first into the floor. "Not in here," he snapped, as Luffy picked himself up with a confused expression on his face. 

"Oi, Zoro! I almost dropped my meat on the ground," Luffy snapped, nearly falling again as Usopp tackled him from behind.

"You found a map, Nami-san," Sakura said, wandering in. Her face was pale and she looked like she hadn't slept well. She wore a delicate _kimono_ of embroidered black silk over a soft white underdress. She had pulled her hair back so that it was held by one golden ring, and it moved with the breeze. Zoro paused in his eating to gaze at her, blushed abruptly, and got back to his food.

"Yes, but…" Nami frowned at Sakura. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

Sakura smile faintly. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, you look like you have a fever," Chopper said, moving to touch her forehead.

Sakura caught his hand. _Chopper_, she thought at him, _please, let it go._

Startled, he nodded and backed up. She smiled brighter and said, "Chopper-san, can I just hold you for a moment. You're so cute and I think that would make me feel much better."

Zoro's eyes narrowed, while Chopper blushed and nodded.

"Oh, lucky deer," said Usopp, laughing.

"Who's luck… WHAT!!" Sanji came in carrying two knapsacks. His eye grew wide and, dropping the sacks, he whined, "_Ohime-sama!!_ Why are you holding and petting that deer!" He grinned and straightened his lapels. "You should hold and pet me," he said lasciviously.

"Womanizer," Zoro muttered.

Sakura laughed, and held the blushing Chopper closer. "But you're just not as adorable as this little deer," Sakura answered, rubbing her cheek again the top of his head.

"I want to be a deer," said Sanji in awe.

"Sanji-kun, we've got business to attend to," said Nami in irritation. 

Sanji grinned at her, lighting a cigarette. "Don't worry, Nami-san. You're still my favorite."

"Whatever," she said, unrolling the map on the table. It was on a thick vellum of a yellowish-brown color, the markings on it done in a primitive black ink that looked like it had been soaked into the paper. "Look at this."

Sakura eyed the map with a frown. "That map…" she said.

"Yes," said Nami eagerly.

"It's very old," Sakura ended. Nami fell over.

"Well, we can see that," Robin said, spreading it out more, using cups to hold it in place. "What is this parchment?" She rubbed her fingers together and shot a look of comprehension at Sakura. 

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes. It is human skin."

Multiple jaws dropped and Nami squealed. "Disgusting," she groaned, wiping her hand on her napkin furiously.

Sakura laughed. "It's not like we killed him for it," she said.

Robin examined the map. "The cuts are very neat. He must already been dead."

Sakura nodded. "He had the map tattooed on his back, and asked us to keep it after he died."

Nami moved forward and touched it again. "So it's not cursed."

Sakura shook her head and chuckled. "Not even remotely. But it IS an old map. Over a thousand years old."

She pointed at it vaguely. "The island has changed a lot since it was drawn, but I'm pretty sure it's the only existing map."

"Oh." Nami picked it up and ran a finger over the island's borders. "There's not much on it."

Sakura smiled, scratching Chopper's ears. "You may just consider it a guideline." She put out her hand. "Here, hand it to me and I'll make it useful."

Nami handed it to Sakura carefully, and Sakura picked up her knife. She glared at its tip until it began to glow red, and then white. She grinned at the gaping crewmembers, and swiftly marked a circle with an X in the center of the map and scratched in a long jagged line, cutting off a quarter of the island.

"GAH! You just marked on an antiquity," Nami hollered. "It might have been worth something!"

Sakura laughed. "Well, it's worth more to you now. It has the location of this temple and where the island splits."

Nami looked at it again. "The island splits?" 

"About 300 years ago, there was a massive earthquake. The island was split into two, with all the fertile farm land on this side." She pointed to the part where the temple sat. "And all the wilds on that side. That's why this side of the island is so tame. Most of the violent creatures were either left on that side or killed on this side. Before that, there was a lot of room for everyone, but," she shrugged, "the cliff that the original temple was built on had eroded too much over time, and the earthquake was the final straw. We abandoned it rather quickly." She leaned over and took the cup of tea Sanji set for her. "There are many, many things left in that ruin, if you dare explore it."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Robin said, getting up. "We should be on our way soon."

"Before you go, let me give you some advice," Sakura said, waving Robin back down. "The tamed forest is called the Green lands. When you reach an area covered in red, the Red fields, you'll know you've hit the borders of the Green lands and are entering the Deep Woods."

She stroked Chopper's head, smiling. "At the end of the Deep Woods, you'll reach the island boundaries, and the crevice that divides it. There's only one way across, and that's the rope bridge here." She pointed to a spot on the map on the jagged line.

"Once you cross that bridge, you'll be on the other side of the island. You'll have to deal with _Ratfors, Puercos,_ and _Kohlahbras_."

"Wha-at are th-those," Usopp asked, trembling.

Sakura smiled and kissed the top of Chopper's head, making him turn brick red. Sanji protested hotly, but only Robin noticed Zoro's bending his fork in half with one hand and leaving. She smiled into her coffee cup.

"_Ratfors_ are giant rats that are as intelligent as men. Don't underestimate them," she said. "_Puercos_ are huge boars that live in the forest and have strong territorial boundaries that they will protect to the point of death. They are smart enough to know that to allow you to leave alive will make them seem weak, so they are literally honor bound to kill you. The problem is, if you even get grazed by a _Puerco_'s tusk, you may die from poison." 

Usopp moaned and cowered behind Sanji. "_Kohlahbras_ are giant pythons with amazingly strong jaws. They aren't poisonous, but they may take off your head with one bite."

Luffy's eyes got shiny. "Wow… I wanna see them!! They sound interesting!!"

The crew sighed.

"But I'm not worried about these guys," Sakura said, putting Chopper down and pulling a cloth sack out. "I'm more worried about the Cello spiders."

"Cello spiders," Nami repeated, paling. "Spiders? As in eight legs?"

"Spiders," echoed Sanji, also paling, "As in spinning webs?"

Sakura nodded. They groaned.

"Why does it have to be-" started Nami. 

"Spiders," moaned Sanji.

"Spiders are okay, you guys," Usopp said. "They're kind of fun, if you know how to use them."

"These spiders are not, Usopp-san," Sakura said slowly, holding the cloth sack in her lap. She plucked a grape from the bunch that Sanji had presented her, and held it up. "They are about this size," she said, staring intently at them, and rolling the grape gently between her fingertips. "And they have a painless bite that induces death in less than ten minutes."

"TEN MINUTES!!" The chorus blew back Sakura's hair and she cringed.

"Within three, it's hard to walk. In five, it's hard to breathe. In eight, it's hard to move. In ten, your heart generally stops," she said.

They gaped at her.

"They're not hard to spot, since they are a shiny black with a bright green mark on their back that looks like a cello." She smiled slightly. "But, because you are going out there, I'm giving you this."

She pulled several small red pouches out of the cloth sack. "There's an antidote," she said. She handed one to everyone, smiling. "There is enough antidote for 15 bites," she said, while their jaws dropped. 

"Wh-why do we n-need 15…" Usopp spluttered.

Sakura shook her head. "It's just in case," she said, "I wanted to make sure that if you get split up, if you hit a nest, if you lose one… there's enough to go around."

Chopper pulled one of the pills out and examined it. It was tiny and round, the size of a pinhead. "Wow, these are small! Will they work?"

"Chopper! Don't insult _ohime-sama_," Sanji threatened from across the table. 

Nami and Robin also opened the bags and examined them. "Will just one work?"

Sakura laughed, gathering Chopper into her arms again. "So cute! Of course it will work. It's tiny because, if you are in the second stage, swallowing is hard." She frowned. "Whatever you do, do not move after being bitten!"

"Why not," Luffy asked, shaking his pouch.

"You help the poison spread," Chopper answered, earning another delighted hug. Everyone ignored Sanji's jealous sigh.

"Is there any thing else you need," Sakura asked. 

Nami, Robin, and Sanji put their heads together and discussed it.

Chopper was eyeing Sakura strangely, and she flushed slightly under his scrutiny.

_You smell different,_ he thought, a slight suspicion in his eyes.

She bit her lip, and shook her head slightly. _Please Chopper, I know I do. Don't say anything._

Chopper frowned back and nodded sharply. She smiled pure joy at him, and he blushed so hard he nearly fainted. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, dropping another kiss on his head.

_"Ohime-sama,_" Sanji crooned, "When is it my turn?"

"Sanji-kun," Nami called in a dulcet voice, "We're leaving. Come on or I'll get angry."

"_HAI, Nami-sawn!_" Sanji frog walked towards her, while she and Robin walked on ahead, ignoring him.

Sakura walked them to the doorway, and watched them wave to her as they entered the tamed woods. She sighed heavily and swayed against the doorframe. Her head felt hot and she felt a bit drained. _This_, she thought, _is ridiculous. I didn't use THAT much energy. What's going on…?_

She pushed herself up off the doorframe. "I think I'd better go to bed," she muttered, wondering if she had the strength to walk there. She took a step, felt her knees wobble, and shook her head. _No, no way._ She considered her options but she hated them. _No help for it, _she thought._ If I do it, I'll use up more energy. If I don't, well, I'll just collapse here any way._ She summoned up her energy and diluted it through her body. " Secret Technique: _Sakura Wind!_"

She disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms, reappearing over her bed. She fell into the soft white covers with a muffled thump, asleep as soon as her head touched the pillows.

Outside, Zoro was leaning against the well, staring at the blue sky. He was thinking about Kuina and his promises to her. He was thinking about emotions he had locked up to save himself pain. Although being with the crew made him feel like he had a family, having a lover was a new one. He was no virgin, but having one of the girls that threw herself at you at a pub and a girl who gave everything including her virginity was a new one to him. _Maybe_, he thought randomly,_ maybe if she were alive, I would have had this with Kuina…?_ He grew angry with himself, because he had promised himself and her that he would never look back with regret. He would take what memories he had with her and move forward. He gripped _wado_ possessively, unaware that he had picked it out of the pile without looking, and was holding it against his chest. He stood up, and slipped _wado_ into its place at his side with practiced ease, adding the other two without trouble. 

"I wonder where everyone is," he muttered, stretching. "I hope they didn't get lost."

He stretched out his neck muscles as he walked back towards the temple, thankful for the clearly marked path, and briskly rotated his shoulders. He didn't know where Sakura was, or any one else for that matter. He remembered that the others were going to go adventuring, and he considered trying to find them. Common sense kicked in and reminded him that he couldn't find his way out of a one-door pub without someone leading the way and arrows pointing him in the right direction. He flushed with embarrassment, annoyed with his inability. Magic eyebrow liked to tease him about it, and that it gave Sanji any ammunition was further reason to be pissed off.

"Damned womanizing cook," he grumbled, and yawned as he stepped through the dining room doors. The dishes were all still out, and everyone was gone. He wandered around the table a bit, frowning. "Strange. I wonder where everyone is?"

He decided to look for Sakura, mostly because he wanted to talk to her, but also because he figured she'd be the only one left.

He stepped back outside, and thought about it, flushing again as he realized he had no idea where she might be. That the dishes weren't picked up made him think that she had urgent business elsewhere, but she hadn't been feeling well. Maybe she went to bed?

He strolled around the temple, trying to look out for signs of life. A couple of deer watched him from across the courtyard, but none approached him. He was about to let loose a frustrated string of obscenities when a splinter of light caught his eye. He looked towards a small grove of cherry trees and he noticed that the wind seemed to move between and inside them. Curious, he walked to the other end of the courtyard and near the forest entrance. The last clump of cultivated cherry trees swayed to their own beat as he approached, eerily looking as if they were whispering to each other. Zoro arched a brow and moved forward, slightly spooked when they seemed to move out of his way. Feeling that he was on the right track, Zoro continued into the grove, and found the spark of light had been the sun glinting off a set of open doors. Soft white curtains murmured back and forth to the cherry grove's breath, and led the way into a hidden room. Intrigued, Zoro stepped inside, trying not to crush cherry blossoms under his booted feet. This, he realized, is impossible. The cherry wood floor was carpeted with cherry blossoms from the grove. Instead of trying to avoid crushing the delicate petals, he removed his boots, placing them outside the door.

This is her bedroom, he thought, staring at it. The floor, where he could see it, was polished cherry wood, glowing heartbeat red in the softly muted sunlight that filtered through the grove and the small paneled windows with more soft white curtains. A large canopy bed with more dancing white curtains, a dresser, and a small desk occupied the room, and he wandered to the desk without thinking. On top were a small mirror, a brush, a pen and a book with a piece of paper sticking out. Just visible at the top edge, he could see the words "the green-haired swordsman," and, curious, he opened the notebook.

_I dreamt of him again, the green-haired swordsman. Is this the love of my lifetime? I've always known who would be my lover, in each and every life, but this is the first time I am excited by the prospect. He's so handsome and fierce! He'll come with many friends, and, in the end, I'll be glad for that. I can see him… see him strong and proud. Oh, how I'll love him, I'm sure! And I know, somewhere in his heart, he'll love me, even if he thinks he can't show it. He'll worry for me, and he'll think I'll be hurt. But I know this man in my heart, no, my soul remembers him. I feel that he and his friends will arrive in less than a month now, but the future is never to be trusted. Things change… still, I must be prepared. It's been a long, long time since I've had guests, and the row house still needs work. _ Vaguely embarrassed, Zoro closed the notebook, feeling perverted for having read her diary. She had been waiting for him? He looked across the room to the bed, where he could sense her presence, warm and inviting. There was no malice in her, no hate. She loved purely, and that also made him feel dirty. Had he really sullied such a delicate and perfect girl? 

He heard her stir slightly, and he padded to the bed. She was curled on top of the covers, her yukata falling around her shoulders, and revealing a great deal of chest and leg. Her hair was barely being held in place by the gold ring, and it escaped to fall in enticing strands across her throat and chest. He looked down at the delicate girl and desire thrilled through him. He wanted to own her, ride her, and make her his again. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes, sensing his presence, his desire. The sleepiness of her face, the soft slackness, made him think of other times her face had been soft and open, and he leaned down, gently moving her hair out of her face. "Sleepy, huh?"

She smiled sleepily, and nodded, rolling over slightly to hold out a hand. "Come sleep with me," she murmured, rolling over more, and pulling him with her onto the bed. He allowed himself to be dragged, and, when he stiffly got settled, she snuggled in next to him. She could sense his desire, and she smiled secretly, a very knowing smile. But sleep pulled her under again, and she fell sleep to the feel of his warmth by her side. 

Holding her, he was reminded of how fragile she was yet so strong. He sighed and leaned back, staring at the top of the bed. The smell of her hair was soft and citrus, like oranges ripening in the sun. Her cheeks were tinted pink, looking much healthier than they had this morning, and her lashes looked like Chinese black fans against them. _She's right,_ he thought mildly, as sleep overcame him, her warmth lulling him into its embrace. _I might love her, but I can never keep her._

With that thought, he fell asleep.

While Zoro was sleeping in the arms of the woman who loved him, Luffy was striding ahead of the group, grinning and repeating "Adventure! Adventure! Where are you, adventure!?"

"Luffy," hissed Nami, hands fisted at her sides, a knot of annoyance beating at her forehead. "Shut up!! We're trying to figure it out!"

Sanji smoked quietly while Nami and Robin discussed the map, and Usopp told Chopper exaggerated stories about his adventures. "There was this time, when I was seven, that a giant tried to attack our village…"

"Well, I suppose we should go west from here," Nami said, pointed at the line. "I guess we'll know these Red fields when we see them."

Robin nodded. "Yes, I think that's a good idea, Ms. Navigator."

Sanji realized someone was missing, and he asked, "Oi! Where's Zoro?"

Robin and Nami looked up from the map, and Luffy strode back, picking his nose. "Yeh," he said, flicking a booger into the trees, "Where is he?"

Robin smiled. "He didn't want to come."

Nami nodded. "I think he wanted to challenge Sakura again."

Sanji looked appalled. "I have to save her from that damned brute!" He turned to run back to the temple, when arms popped out of the ground and grabbed his legs, and more out of his hips to wrap around his chest and arms.

"Robin!" Nami looked at her, and looked back at Sanji. "Sanji-kun, I think it'll be okay if we leave him alone with her. She can take care of herself."

Robin's bland smile belied her thoughts on what those two might be doing. "_Cook-san_, I agree with Miss Navigator. I think that _kenshi-san_ will be okay alone with Sakura-san."

Sanji raised his eyebrow at Robin, who continued to smile blandly, and a small understanding seemed to creep into his brain. "Ooh," he muttered. _Damn that marimo head anyway! How dare he get lucky before me…!! If that's the case, _he mentally amended.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper stared at them one after another, until Luffy asked Usopp, "Do you understand what's going on?"

Usopp shook his head and looked down at Chopper. "Do you understand what's going on?" Chopper shook his head, and all three of them stared at the bright red Sanji, the frowning Nami, and the smiling Robin. "Nothing important," Robin said, crossing her arms. The arms around Sanji disappeared.

The boys shrugged, and Nami sighed. "So easygoing," she muttered.

Robin shook her head. "Shall we continue, Miss Navigator?"

They headed west, Luffy still hyper and leading the way. When they stopped again for lunch, they all sat down with a small sigh of relief.

"I didn't realize this island was so big," Nami said, scratching some notes into a notebook. "There's a lot of forest."

They ate the sandwiches Sanji had prepared (Luffy also had rice balls, a huge bento box with extra meat, three apples, and a gallon of juice), and relaxed in their own thoughts. 

"Eh – " said Chopper suddenly, as the wind shifted slightly. "Do you smell that?"

They stuck their noses in the air and tried to smell what he was talking about. "I don't smell anything," Luffy said around a loaf of bread he had stolen under Sanji's nose.

"Luffy!! _TEMAE_!" Sanji snarled, whacking Luffy outside the head. "How did you get that? You're going to eat all of our supplies!"

"Ah, but I'm hungry," Luffy whined, stuffing the rest into his mouth to Sanji's horror. "This isn't gonna fill me up."

"I'll stuff and fry you up," Sanji growled, kicking Luffy into a tree hard enough for him to bounce. A large round lump appeared on Luffy's head where he had hit the tree.

"Um, I'll be right back," Chopper said, turning into his deer-form and leaping into the woods. 

"I wonder what that's about," Sanji asked around his cigarette. Usopp shook his head and shrugged. "It's hard to say with these Devil Fruit types…"

"What's hard to tell," Robin asked sweetly. Usopp smiled weakly and shook his head again, "Nothing, nothing! Heh heh…"

"AH! Where's Chopper at?" Nami was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm sure he had a reason to check out the smell," Usopp said reasonably.

Nami shot him a look, and he hid behind Sanji. "I'm just saying," he muttered.

"And I'm just saying he'd better hurry up," she snapped impatiently, her foot tapping get a touch more insistent.

"Oh, the impatient _Nami-sawn_ is so lovely," Sanji purred, heart of love beaming.

Luffy, completely recovered, was sitting on a rock, looking at the trees, when he noticed something. "Hey, it's really quiet!"

"Except for you," Sanji murmured.

"Wait a moment," Robin said from the edge of the temporary camp, "I think _sencho-san_ is right. If you listen, it's really quiet out there."

Nami, Sanji, and Usopp stopped moving and listened intently. The forest was very quiet with the rustling of leaves the only sound. 

"He's right," Nami said softly. "Where are all the animals?"

With everyone listening so intently, it was no surprise that Chopper's sudden leap into the clearing made Usopp and Nami fall over in terror.

"Everyone! There's a problem!" He shifted to his chibi-form and pulled a red flower out from under his hat. "Look at this!"

They all looked and Nami said, "Oh, what a pretty flower!"

Chopper snatched it away before she could touch it and said, "Be careful!"

Sanji looked at the flower a little more closely. "Wait a second. Chopper, is that a poppy?"

Chopper nodded and held it away from himself. "It's worse. It's the Fire Poppy."

"Fire… poppy," Usopp asked, slipping on his goggles to eye it better. "What's that," he said, leaning in. 

Chopper hit him on the head, making him fall on his face. "I told you to be careful," he shouted. "The Fire Poppy is the King-version poppy! It makes you sleepy to just smell it!"

"Oh," Sanji said, leaning back a little, "I've heard of this. The old man used to talk about pirates who had wandered into fields of the stuff by accident and never come back."

Chopper nodded. "It makes you fall asleep and you stay asleep if you don't get away from the smell."

"Well," Nami said, sighing. "That explains why there's no birds or animals."

"Yes, but how do we get around it," Robin asked slowly. She pushed back her hat a little. "Chopper, how many were there?"

Chopper shook his head. "A huge field."

"Ah, impossible," Usopp said, backing up. "We can't get across it."

"We can't just run," Luffy asked.

Nami hit him outside the head, eyes white with fury. "What are you thinking? Of COURSE we can't run across it!" 

"Uh, why not?" Luffy rubbed his head. "Oi, it can't be that big!"

Nami pulled out the map. "Look Luffy, if this map is even remotely close to being accurate, we are barely here." She pointed to a mid-point between the jagged edge and the temple. "That means that there is a LOT of area to cover between where we are and the edge of the forests!"

Robin sighed. "Well, there must be something we can do."

Usopp glared resentfully at all of them. "I guess it's up to me," he mutter, rummaging through his bag. "I always have to save your asses." He pulled out what looked like a set of green cups and held them out. "Here."

Sanji took one and stared at it, as did Nami, Chopper, and Robin. Luffy grabbed one and beamed. "Oh, what is this? A cup?" He put it on his head and tried to balance it.

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp snatched it off his head and handed it back. "Don't play with that! Ah, don't you remember when we went to the caves?"

Luffy cocked his head. "Um, yeh. We found a lot of funny machines… bats… bugs… um… glowy moss… and some old paintings."

The others stared. 

"You did," Nami asked. 

Luffy grinned. "They were neat! But Usopp wanted to play with the machines," he ended sullenly.

"That's because they were making strange things like these," Usopp said holding up the cup. "At first, I didn't know what they were for, then I thought it was for the smell of bat shit." He pulled a disgusted face at the thought. "There was a LOT of bat shit." He held it up, "But, now, I'm thinking that maybe it's for things like this too!"

Robin was turning hers over in her hand. "It's clever. There's these paper filters and then there's this little metal protector."

Sanji put it over his nose. "Well, you can breathe through it," he said, his voice muffled by the filter.

Nami shook it. "But how do we get it to stay?"

Usopp opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it and shrugged. "I didn't get that far," he said laughing.

Robin opened her backpack and pulled out some string. "It's silk so it shouldn't snag anything," she said, pulling out a few lengths.

"Uh, Robin, not that I'm not grateful," Nami said, tying her filter mask on, "but why do you have this type of thread?'

Robin paused in her threading of Chopper's filter and smiled slowly at Nami. "You never know when it's going to come in handy."

Usopp, who wasn't paying attention and missed the fear that shook Nami, asked, "For what?"

Robin chuckled and bent over to help Chopper tie it on. "What I do best, of course. Assassination."

Usopp stopped moving as terror trilled through him, and Sanji and Luffy stared at Robin. 

In the silence, however, Sanji threw up his hands and crowed, "AH, the dangerous _Robin-chan_ is still beautiful!"

"Yeh, say that when you're dead, moron," Usopp said, adjusting his mask. It didn't want to fit right over his nose.

"Oi, how does this thing work?" Luffy had managed to drape the mask over his ear and was trying to pull it around to his nose. That his ear stretched nearly to his nose looked both comic and disgusting, and Nami sighed. "Luffy, I'll help you."

While Nami adjusted Luffy's mask, Sanji and Usopp picked up the rest of the camp. "These things are hot," Sanji complained vaguely, packing the pots away.

"Don't complain," Usopp snapped hollowly through the mask. "At least you aren't going to have bent nose when we're done."

Sanji laughed.

"There," Nami said, hands on hips, examining her work. "Luffy, remember not to pull on that."

Luffy laughed through the mask. "Hee hee hee!! Okay!"

Sanji handed Luffy a pack, having already put on his own, and sighed. "How long do I have to wear this? I can't smoke like this."

Robin replied, "Well, if you were unconscious, you wouldn't be able to smoke either."

Sanji grabbed his chin for a moment and then quickly undid his mask. "Better get it now," he said, lighting up.

Nami shook her head. "If you pass out, Sanji-kun, then Luffy or Chopper are going to have to carry you." She shrugged, waving one hand. "Well, I suppose the boys carrying you won't bother you, right?"

Sanji paused, his eye getting huge in his face. He carefully smashed out the cigarette cherry and put the cigarette in his tobacco pouch. "Right," he said, tying on the mask. "I'm ready to go."

Luffy started laughing. "I could have carried you Sanji!"

Sanji turned blue. "That's what I'm worried about..." 

"It's this way," Chopper said, pointing northwest. 

They followed Chopper, but they didn't have to walk long. About ten minutes later, they discovered the Red fields.

"Wow…" murmured Luffy, "AMAZING!!"

He proceeded to leap up and down as they all stared at the Red fields. "It's amazing," whispered Nami incredulously. 

"I didn't think she meant this," Robin said slowly.

The field of flowers that Chopper had warned them about and that Sakura called "the Red fields" was really a field of poppies as far as the eye could see. The vague scent of flowers seeped into the masks, and Nami said, "I don't know how long we're going to be able to deal with this!"

Sanji sighed. "Well, we'd better hurry across it. Is there any indication of where it stops on the map?"

Nami shook her head, ignoring the leaping Luffy. "No, not at all. It might be that Sakura doesn't know."

Robin frowned slightly. "I find that hard to believe."

Luffy stared across the field. "Let's just go. What happens, happens." He started walking, ignoring Nami's squeal of outrage.

"Why does he always do that," she snarled. 

Usopp sighed. "We'd better follow. Who knows what trouble he'll get into by himself?"

Chopper tapped his mask. "I'm gonna guess this mask is only going to last an hour before we have to change the filter."

"How do you figure," asked Usopp, crouching to stare the deer in the eyes. "These were hand made by me!"

Chopper said, "Because, I can still faintly smell the flowers. It's going to end up seeping into our systems more slowly, but it still will get into our bloodstream."

"Which means we'll pass out," Nami said.

Chopper nodded. 

"We'd better hurry, then," Sanji said, "Luffy's getting a lead on us!"

"Dumbass," Usopp muttered. "And where is Zoro when we need him. Lazy bastard."

Zoro sat up and sneezed, rubbing his nose violently. "Eh.. someone's talking about me," he muttered, sniffling.

"Oh, you're awake," said a familiar voice, and he looked up to find Sakura smiling down at him, a tray with a sandwich and what smelled like coffee on it. "I thought you might be hungry," she said, a faint flush across her cheeks.

He eyed her for a moment and then grinned. "I just wasn't expecting you to wait on me."

She put the tray down on the small nightstand, pushing a small pile of books to one side, and moving the small lamp back. She brushed back a strand of hair that had escaped from her loose ponytail with the back of one hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Zoro snorted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should be asking you that question. You looked pretty ragged this morning."

The slight flush on her cheeks bloomed into bright red spots and she said, "Ah.. that... I...uh.. suspect it's from all the energy I used to heal you."

Zoro arched a brow at her and peered into her beet red face. "Why do I think you're lying?"

She avoided his eyes and quickly stood up, turning her face away. "Um... if you're not hungry, I'm going to take this back to the kitchen."

She missed the mischievous grin that flashed over his face has he reached over and grabbed her around the waist, easily pulling her over himself onto the bed. He kept rolling until he was looking down at her still red face, her breath stolen by his impetuous move, the white canopy spinning slightly as she recovered. He grinned harder and said, "Maybe I'm not hungry for food?"

If possible, Sakura's face got hotter and she stuttered, "Zo-zoro-sa-m-ma... I don't--"

He started laughing hard, head tucked into his chest, and she started lightly slapping at him. "What's so funny?"

Still grinning, he leaned down, just a hair's breathe away from her lips and said, "You. You weren't this bashful yesterday."

She felt the blush from her toes to the roots of her hair. She squirmed beneath him, managing in the process to bury herself deeper in the soft white comforter. "_Hidoi_! That was yest--"

She was surprised by his kiss this time. Before, it had been rough and demanding. This time, he was gentle and warm, teasing her lips into surrender.

Her embarrassment slowly fell away under his kind softness, and the razor-edges of his desire no longer wanted to break or devour her, proving who was master, but instead wanted to taste her heart as a woman. In his kiss, this time, she tasted the potential for love.

She opened herself to him with a sigh, and his large hands crept inside her _yukata_, brushing her ribs gently before finding her breast. She gasped as he lightly squeezed, playing the nipple with his thumb. "Zoro," she said in a strangled voice.

He grinned in a knowing way, and chuckled deep in his chest.

"No rush, no emergencies this time," he said into the curve of her throat, nibbling the thin barrier between him and heavy pulse of her heart.

_I don't care,_ she thought, as he kissed her deeply,_ I don't care what tomorrow brings. He'll always be with me in one way or another... and I'll love him into eternity._


End file.
